


Oh look, it's coffee o' clock

by Mikaeru



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Barnes, dove hai messo il tuo ragazzo?”<br/>“Scusa?”<br/>“Ma sì, dai, quel ragazzo biondo, magrissimo –”<br/>“Steve Rogers?”<br/>“Lui.”<br/>“Non è il mio ragazzo.”<br/>“Avendoti appena descritto il settanta percento della popolazione di New York non è per nulla sospetto che ti sia venuto in mente proprio lui.”<br/>“Steve è particolarmente magro.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh look, it's coffee o' clock

**Author's Note:**

> 06\. Fai felice qualcuno che non conosci: scrivi o disegna qualcosa su cui non hai mai scritto prima!

“Barnes, dove hai messo il tuo ragazzo?”  
L’aria di dicembre è così fredda da essere fisica, croccante attorno alle orecchie; gli gira attorno ai polsi scoperti e gli si infila sotto il maglione. Domani deve assolutamente ricordarsi di prendere i guanti; riesce a figurarli, abbandonati sul mobiletto affianco alla porta, accanto all’abbonamento della metro, al portafogli e al Kindle.  
“Scusa?”  
Natasha esala un respiro con la bocca più aperta possibile, per vederlo condensarsi davanti a lei. La nuvoletta è così bianca e spessa che potrebbe far nevicare da sola. “Ma sì, dai, quel ragazzo biondo, magrissimo –”  
“Steve Rogers?”  
“Lui.”  
“Non è il mio ragazzo.”  
“Avendoti appena descritto il settanta percento della popolazione di New York non è per nulla sospetto che ti sia venuto in mente proprio lui.”  
“Steve è particolarmente magro,” le sorride, infilandole la mano nella tasca del cappotto per tirare fuori le monete necessarie al biglietto per tornare a casa. (due cambi, dieci minuti a piedi, gira a sinistra, altri dieci minuti, sei rampe di scale, lotta con la serratura, ricevi la ramanzina dalla signora Moffet per gli improperi lanciati, sempre la stessa da quasi un anno, entra in casa, svieni sul divano, tutto per cinque dollari, meno dell’abbonamento a Netflix.)  
“È la peggior scusa da che l’uomo ha inventato le scuse.”  
“D’accordo, d’accordo, _potrei_ averlo notato.”  
“Non ti ho visto pagare il suo caffè di tasca tua più di una volta.”  
“Si era scordato il portafogli a casa, succede!”  
“E tu lo sai bene, mh?”  
“Appunto perché lo so bene, come potevo rifiutargli un caffè?”  
Si infilano nel vagone che non ha quasi abbastanza ossigeno per tutti i viaggiatori. Natasha è incastrata tra Bucky e un turista che sibila sottovoce commenti non richiesti su di lei, in russo, sperando di non essere compreso. Vorrebbe avere un minimo di spazio di manovra per una ginocchiata nei testicoli.  
“Quindi, dove hai messo Steve? Sono tre settimane che non lo vediamo, non puoi alienarlo dalla vita a questo modo.”  
“L’ho legato in cantina per poterlo usare come mi pare, come farò con l’elegante signore che sta dietro di te. È piuttosto attraente, non trovi?” replica Bucky in russo, sorridendo al tizio dietro Natasha che, con un grugnito, cerca di spostarsi di qualche metro.  
“Ecco cos’erano quei rumori l’altra notte…”  
“Gli chiederò di fare più silenzio.”  
“Suggerisco l’uso di una gag ball.”  
“Non sapevo ti intendessi di queste cose.”  
“Più di quanto tu creda. Dai, seriamente.”  
“Cosa vuoi che ne possa sapere?”  
“Speravo fosse davvero il tuo ragazzo.”  
“Ho paura di doverti deludere, Natasha _lyubimaya moya_.”  
“Peccato, dei nostri clienti fissi sembrava quello più simpatico.”  
Bucky si fa scappare un sospiro, per il quale si guadagna un pizzicotto sulla guancia, come da una vecchia zia. “Steve e Bucky seduti su un albero…”  
“Ma quanti anni hai? Tredici?”  
“Non ti ho mai visto con nessuno da quando ti conosco, posso essere felice di una cotta?”  
“Una cotta inutile per un cliente del bar? Neppure i film di Nicholas Sparks sono così deprimenti.”  
“È pur sempre qualcosa. Significa che ti batte un cuore nel tuo freddo petto di maschio bianco occidentale.”  
“Pensa un po’, sono vivo. Dai, la prossima è la nostra, cerchiamo di uscire o verremo risucchiati in un buco spazio temporale e domani faremo tardi al lavoro.”  
“Mi piace come è tutto positivo e luminoso nella tua visione delle cose, Bucks.”  
  
///  
  
“Un Espresso per… Frank, ecco qua, buona giornata” sorride Bucky, allungando il bicchiere di carta all’uomo in giacca e cravatta che a malapena lo guarda negli occhi e nemmeno lo ringrazia. Bucky gli augura di nuovo una buona giornata ma a voce più alta. L’uomo non lo sente ed esce aprendo la porta più del necessario, per cui quando si chiude lo fa con un rumore eccessivo, che viene assorbito per metà dal chiacchiericcio del resto della clientela. Con un grugnito, Bucky torna dietro alla cassa, dove lo sta aspettando un cliente solo.  
“Luglio rende la gente maleducata, mh?”  
“New York rende la gente maleducata. No, la gente nasce maleducata,” sbuffa, senza alzare gli occhi dal monitor delle ordinazioni. “Come fanno poi a prendere un caffè caldo quando fuori ci sono centoventicinque grandi…”  
“Lo so, vero? Io ti chiederei un Frappuccino al caramello, invece.”  
“Nome?”  
“Uh, Steve.”  
Bucky aggrotta le sopracciglia davanti al tono vagamente deluso e alza gli occhi. Si rende conto di averlo visto da qualche parte, ma non –  
“Steve Rogers?”  
“Ah, allora ti ricordi di me,” e gli sorride in quel modo per cui gli occhi gli diventano di una sfumatura di azzurro più limpida.  
Il suo ricordo di Steve – magro come uno spaventapasseri, sotterrato tanti strati di vestiti che non facevano che accentuarlo, con una tosse perenne e l’asma – fa fatica a sovrapporsi allo Steve attuale – la maglietta aderente, tesa sui pettorali, i bicipiti che ora sono grossi come due cosce dello Steve d’inverno. Sembra più alto, dritto come una spiga di grano e, improbabilmente, più biondo.  
“È che – sei un po’ cambiato.”  
Steve si porta una mano dietro al collo, arrossendo appena. “Vicino a scuola c’è una palestra, e allora…”  
“Scuola?”  
“Uh – mi hanno preso a lavorare in una scuola media di Brooklyn, vicinissimo a dove sono cresciuto. Per questo non mi sono più fatto vivo,” si interrompe, “non che tu possa essertene accorto davvero, insomma –”  
“Certo che se n’è accorto, Rogers,” si intromette Natasha, “ed ecco il tuo Frappuccino. Ora, Bucks, non so se ti sei accorto della fila, ma sarebbe ora che tu tornassi al lavoro.”  
Ci sono quattro o cinque persone dietro Steve, che paga velocemente, imbarazzato. “Ci vediamo?” lo saluta, uscendo prima che Bucky possa rispondere.  
  
Steve torna il giorno dopo, e quello dopo, e quello dopo ancora. Puntualmente, alle sei e quarantacinque, ordina un Frappuccino al caramello; tanto che il decimo giorno Bucky glielo fa trovare davanti ancora prima che possa aprire bocca. È tornato ad occupare il posto che occupava d’inverno – ultimo tavolino in fondo a sinistra, dove c’è una poltrona contro l’angolo e la presa per il computer, solo che adesso ha solo il lettore mp3 e un libro che sottolinea a matita. Porta occhiali sottili che suppone siano solo per darsi un tono.  
“Oh, questi? Sono finti,” ridacchia Steve, togliendoseli, quando Bucky glielo chiede, appoggiando il panino sul tavolo, accanto al bicchiere mezzo vuoto, “mi servono per darmi - mh, sicurezza. Fanno più professore, no? Ho preso l’abitudine a scuola, e adesso li tengo sempre, li porto sempre perché i ragazzi pensano sia troppo giovane per avere autorità – e poi la maggior parte di loro mi conosce come Steve, e basta, e per loro è particolarmente complicato e – scusa ti sto completamente rimbambendo di chiacchiere, scusa.”  
“Non c’è niente di cui scusarti, e poi sono in pausa.”  
“E non la trascorri con la tua ragazza?”  
“Con chi?”  
Perché hanno tutti il vizio di fare assunzioni circa le sue relazioni sentimentali?  
“La tua collega, quella carina coi capelli rossi…”  
“È la mia coinquilina, non la mia ragazza.”  
“Oh.”  
“Sono un pony che non può essere domato.”  
“Uh?”  
“ _Pitch Perfect 2_?”  
“ _C’è un Pitch Perfect 1_?”  
“… scusa?”  
Steve arrossisce sugli zigomi, ruotando la matita da un dito all’altro. “Non sono esattamente… non ho neanche un lettore dvd a casa.”  
“Sai che hai un pc e internet, vero?”  
“Non ho internet a casa, è anche per questo che vengo qui.”  
Bucky sbatte più volte le ciglia, come se Steve provenisse da un altro secolo.  
“Beh, esistono ancora i videonoleggi. Non hai scuse per non conoscere Pitch Perfect.”  
“Uhm…”  
“Aspetta un attimo qui, torno subito.”  
Va nel retro, prende una chiavetta usb che ha nello zaino, tutto sotto lo sguardo divertito di Natasha. Tornando al tavolo, l’allunga verso Steve, che la prende in mano guardandolo perplesso.  
“L’altra sera l’ho portato a far vedere a degli amici della tua stessa razza. Gli alieni, intendo. Quindi tu adesso prendi questa – meravigliosa chiavetta usb a forma di Superman,” la voce si incrina appena con una sfumatura perplessa – _di tutte quelle che ho dovevo portarmi dietro proprio quella da ragazzino, ottimo lavoro Barnes_ “e stasera li vedi uno dietro l’altro, che è il modo migliore di vederli, e domani mi parlerai di quanto ti siano piaciuti.”  
Finalmente riesce ad ottenere da lui qualcosa di più di un sorriso cortese e sottilmente imbarazzato; lo vede ridacchiare e, oh, vorrebbe non dover ammettere quanto è bello quando ride, che è così cliché che al confronto i film di Tim Burton sono avanguardia pura.  
“Non c’è possibilità che non mi piacciano?”  
“No. Assolutamente. Potrebbe piacerti un po’ di meno il secondo, perché il primo è inarrivabile.”  
“Se è così, forse dovrei venire a prendere un caffè da portar via al bancone e andare a casa a vederli subito.”  
“Credo che sia la soluzione migliore. Vado a prepararti il Caramel Macchiato, tanto la mia pausa è finita.”  
  
  
“Lo hai spaventato a morte con la tua ossessione per Pitch Perfect, Bucks.”  
A mezz’ora dalla chiusura Steve non si è ancora non si è fatto vedere. Bucky sta impilando i piatti e le tazze da mettere a posto.  
“Non si tratta di ossessione, è doverosa passione.”  
“Come le offese non sono tali se sono verità?”  
“Esatto.”  
“Rimane che non è tornato.”  
Bucky rotea gli occhi, disfacendo e rifacendosi la coda, per poi decidere per un bun. “Non è venuto oggi, ma verrà domani.”  
“Uh-uh.”  
“Uccello del malaugurio.”  
Sono le otto e mezzo e, quando Bucky esce sospirando di gioia per un filo di vento, Steve è appoggiato alla vetrina, con un cappello da baseball in testa e le dita attorno all’orlo della maglietta.  
“Ehi.”  
“… oh, ehi.”  
“Scusa il ritardo, sono rimasto incastrato in un paio di cose – però ho visto i film,”  
Bucky registra vagamente Natasha che lo saluta, passando loro di fianco.  
“E sei venuto a dirmi che ti hanno cambiato la vita?”  
“Li ho apprezzati,” ride Steve che ancora rimane lì dov’è, “ma non penso cambieranno il corso della vita.”  
“Posso accettarlo. Ci sono film più adatti per quello.”  
“Non sono esattamente un tipo da film, preferisco i libri.”  
“Perché non hai ancora incontrato il film giusto.”  
Steve schiocca la lingua, sorridendo. “Potresti aver ragione, ho incrociato molti film nella mia vita, ma nessuno che mi abbia fatto dire È lui.”  
“Vedi? È solo una questione di tempo, ma anche tu troverai il film della tua vita.”  
Steve si gratta la nuca, gli si avvicina per porgergli la chiavetta. “Grazie, comunque, sei stato gentile.”  
“Stavo solo cercando di importi i miei gusti, non è stata gentilezza.”  
“Suppongo ci sia sempre questa sorta di egoismo nel condividere le cose, no? Quindi va bene.”  
“Tu domani puoi portarmi un libro. Quello che stavi leggendo l’altro giorno.”  
“Ce l’ho in borsa,” e lo tira fuori dalla tasca davanti, “ _L’imprevedibile viaggio di Harold Fry_. Non esattamente Shakespeare, e non è il mio libro preferito nel mondo, ma è... mh, molto tenero.”  
“Non c’è bisogno di giustificarti,” sorride Bucky, “se ti piace sono sicuro sia un bel libro.”  
È quando Steve gli allunga il libro che Bucky ne approfitta per stringergli il polso e attirarlo a sé per baciarlo – ed è il secondo dopo che la sua mente urla _Neppure nei film di Nicholas Sparks_. Steve interrompe il bacio e il tempo si congela per un attimo.  
“Ho – credo di aver fatto un errore di calcolo,” sorride nervoso, mentre Steve lo guarda con un’espressione che definirebbe oltraggiata e, in un qualche modo, vagamente triste.  
“È perché sono così, ora?”  
“Scusa?”  
“Non hai mai tentato di baciarmi quando ero… com’ero quest’inverno.”  
Bucky apre la bocca, la richiude, l’apre di nuovo per ridere ma si ferma davanti al suo viso fin troppo serio. “Non ce n’è mai stata l’occasione, quest’inverno.”  
Steve distoglie lo sguardo, riprendendo a tormentarsi il bordo della maglietta. “Sei sicuro?”  
“Al cento per cento. Non ti sei accorto che ci stavo provando dall’inizio?”  
“… credevo fossi solo, mh, gentile,” e di nuovo si gratta dietro la testa, un tic che Bucky si ricorda dalle prime volte che lo aveva servito, in settembre, quando non riusciva a trovare le monete esatte da dargli.  
“Così, senza motivo alcuno?”  
“Esistono le gentilezze senza motivo.”  
“Ti assicuro che le mie non lo erano.”  
“… mh.”  
“Non sei convinto?”  
“No, è che – non sono abituato alla gente che mi guarda, da quando ho – da quando ho cambiato ci sono un sacco di ragazze che mi guardano, e quindi pensavo - insomma, che fosse la stessa cosa. Che tu mi avessi – che tu lo avessi fatto solo perché ora sono così.”  
“No, ci provo da più o meno quando ti ho visto. Il fatto che ora tu assomigli ad un surfista australiano è un surplus, ma non il motivo. È solo che prima non c’era stata occasione, come ho già detto.”  
“… oh.”  
Finalmente alza di nuovo gli occhi, e si infrange in una risata nervosa, breve. “Scusa. È che quando pesavo venti chili bagnato nessuno si girava. Tranne gli infermieri.”  
“Gli infermieri?”  
“… è una storia lunga.”  
“Ho il giorno libero domani, dieci terabyte di film, un divano, e una coinquilina che all’occorrenza può andarsene o cucinare qualcosa per noi.”  
“… io ho un abbonamento della metropolitana da poter usare?”  
“Bene, direi che hai tutto il tempo di raccontarmela. Vieni?”  
Steve gli sorride un “Certo” piuttosto timido, ma anche piuttosto bello. Bucky gli prende il libro da mano e se lo infila nello zaino, “Giusto perché comincia ad essere imbarazzante che tu lo stia tenendo ancora”, e Steve se ne rende conto in quel momento.  
“Assomiglierai ad un surfista ma sei identico a quando ti sei dimenticato il portafogli sul bancone e ci hai messo un’ora e mezza ad accorgertene.”  
“Che memoria hai?”  
“Te l’ho detto che mi piacevi da molto prima,” gli sorride, e Steve ricambia, e scoppia a ridere.  
  



End file.
